Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of pixels that commonly use a floating diffusion.
Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus has been proposed in which image pickup pixel rows and function pixel rows used for a function other than image pickup are provided on an imaging plane to read out respective signals.
As an example related to the above-described apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-074243 discloses a method of collectively performing scanning of the image pickup pixel rows when scanning of one frame is performed and thereafter collectively performing scanning of focus detection pixel rows.